Question: $\vec u = (-2,6)$ $\vec w = (-6,1)$ $\vec u - \vec w= ($
Explanation: We subtract vectors by subtracting corresponding components: $\begin{aligned} \vec u - \vec w &= (u_x, u_y) - (w_x, w_y) \\\\ &= (u_x-w_x, u_y-w_y) \end{aligned}$ $\begin{aligned} \vec u - \vec w &= (-2,6) - (-6,1) \\\\ &= (-2-(-6),6-1) \\\\ &= (4,5) \end{aligned}$ The answer: $ \vec u - \vec w = (4,5) $